The present disclosure relates to a triarylamine derivative, an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a method for producing an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
An electrophotographic photosensitive member is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. For example, a multi-layer type electrophotographic photosensitive member or a single-layer type electrophotographic photosensitive member is used as the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The multi-layer type electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as photosensitive layers, a charge generating layer having a charge generation function; and a charge transport layer having a charge transport function. The single-layer type electrophotographic photosensitive member includes, as a photosensitive layer, a single-layer type photosensitive layer having a charge generation function and a charge transport function. The photosensitive layer contains, for example, a compound represented by Formula (H-A) or (H-B) below.
